Grimm at 16
by Kindred01
Summary: Nick is hit by a curse and now is 16 years old and it's doing all sorts pf thing to Monroe
1. Chapter 1

Whatever the Hexenbiest cast it hit Nick with a force, that the Grimm had few several meter's back into the lake. It was only sheer luck that while the Hexenbiest was smirking at her trump that gave Hank time to swing an axe between her head and shoulders "I hate these bitches!" Hank yelled as he dropped the axe and runs to the lake to find Nick. He stopped short as he see Nick walk out of the water. "Oh thank god man I was worry that you were dead." He said as Nick walked out of the shadows he froze.

Nick waded through the freezing cold water his teeth chattering, he felt like his clothes were hanging off him as he walked up to the bank, he heard Hank talk to him and he was so glad to see that his friend was alright but then he saw the odd look Hank wad giving him and Nick frowned and looked behind him just to make sure nothing followed him out. He turned back to look at his partner and frowned "Hank what's wrong?" Nick froze at the sound of his own voice "S…Something isn't right." He said touching his throat

"Your damn right something isn't right." Hank yelled. The Grimm looked down at himself and saw that his clothes were not just heavy because of their water logged but because he had shrunk

"A mirror I need a mirror." Nick said as he looked around the lake area

"The public toilets." The other cop said. Nick took off into a dead run after Hank pointed it out to him "NICK WAIT!" He yelled as he ran after the Grimm.

He stood in front of the mirror in the dirty Public toilet looking at himself full. Hank followed him in panting as he caught up, he looked at his friend and frowned now that he can see him in more light "What did that spell do?"

"I'm 16 again!" Nick yelled as he touched the mirror

"Look let's get you to Monroe's before you panic." Hank said trying to calm the 16 year old Nick down. The Grimm spun around and looked at him with fully panicky eyes

"HANK I'M FUCKING 16, I DON'T WANT TO BE 16 AGAIN I HATED BEING 16!" He yelled

"NICK!" Hank yelled getting him to stop yelling "Look we will go to Monroe and ask him what he knows." He said, the dark haired teen just nodded as he followed the cop out of the toilets.

The drive to Monroe's was quiet, Nick had to change into some warmer clothes before he got hyperthermia the problem was that Nick's spare change of clothes were miles too big for the 16 year old Nick. Once they got the Blutbads house Nicks stood next to Hank seething as they waited for the front door to open. It took a little while because well it's late and anyone sane would be a sleep right now.

The door flew open as Monroe was ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, but when he saw Hank stood there with a kid he frowned for a moment before his nose told him that the teen was Nick "Holy shit, you better come in." He said "What the hell happen?" He asked as they shuffled into the living room.

"I got hit by a spell from Hexenbiest, it sent me flying into a lake and went I got out of the lake I look like this!" Nick hissed as he stood by the sofa

"God I really don't know about it, I mean I heard stories of Hexenbiest turning grown men and woman into babies so they have to grew grow their lives but I've never seen this before. You said you were throw into the water?" Nick and Hank nodded "Was the water cold?"

"Monroe it's the end of November what do you think?" Nick snapped

"I'm just thinking that maybe it stopped it, the shock of the spell and the ice cold water could have just stopped it." He shrugged

"Great what am I going to do? Is there a cure?" He asked

"Ummm no… Nicky there isn't and I've never heard of a spell used on a Grimm before so I don't know who messed up it is." Nick flopped down onto the sofa and put his hands over his eyes

"Can I spend the night here?" He asked, weakly as he looked up at the Blutbad. Monroe hand to swallow a lump in his throat as he looked at young Nick…Bad Blutbad bad…He thought to himself

"You don't have to ask Nick, the spare room is always going to be Nick's room." He smiled, Nick smiled back making Monroe melt even more…god damn it Nick…he thought,

"Look I will leave you to it and Nick if your this tall tomorrow I will tell the caption your have some Grimm bug or something."

"Or just tell him what the hell is wrong." Nick said as he frowned at Hank's measuring.

"Right…well night."

Nick watched his leave the house closing the door behind him, the Grimm just sat there waiting to cry is eyes out, he shook his head and sighed "I hate being 16." He mumbled to himself before something fighting dawned on him "Monroe!" Nick yelled making the half sleep Blutbad jumped

"What?" He asked seeing Nick stand up in a flash

"Am I…am I still Grimm?" He asked, Monroe looked at him oddly "I wasn't really a full Grimm when I was 16." He said. The Wesen made a 'O' with his mouth as he moved closer to Nick and looked at him right in the eyes. Monore jumped a bit and nodded

"Nothing wrong with you there buddy." He told him feeling uncomfortable "Come on let's get you to bed, you never know you might be back to your old self tomorrow."

"God I hope so." He mumbled as he followed the Blutbad upstairs.

Monroe walked into the spare bed room just as he see Nick dropped the oversize Jeans to the floor "Whoa I should have knocked." He muttered, Nick jerked around seeing Monroe standing here and pulled a throw over himself and looked at Nick blushing. He hoped that his best friend didn't see his girly figure, it took him forever at the gym to lose that.

"Ummm yeah." He blushed looking away. The Blutbad had to shake off the feeling that he was becoming a peve because this was wrong on so many leaves. Not only did Nicky look beautiful he smell more perfect than he has ever done before…not good… He thought "Monroe?" Nick called out to him.

"Umm oh right sorry, I wanted to give you this. It might fight I brought it for my Nephew but he bloom he won't be able to fit into it." The Blutbad said "And that is for the night." Told him

"Did he eat too many rabbits?" Nick joked as he took the shirt and jeans from Monroe, he remembered how the Blutbad told him how he put so much weight on when he was young because of eating wild rabbits.

"Ummm no he's pregnant." Monroe said with a shrug as he leaned against the door

"What?" Nick looked at him with wide eyes

"He's pregnant."

"How old is he?" Nick asked, Monroe shifted a bit as he saw Nick pull on an oversize shirt of Monroe's and pull it on quickly

"17." Nick was frozen to the spot as he looked at back at him "Nick come on he's a Blutbad it's in our nature especially when a sub goes into heat." Nick frowned

"They can go into heat that early?"

"Well earlier the can start at 15 but that is rare." He told Nick

"Oh." He blushed, Monroe looked at him and shook his head

"Look just sleep Nick this isn't something we should talk about now." He smiled weakly at him

"Yeah thanks' Monroe, good night."

"Night Nick."

Monroe walked back to his room and banded his head on the wall "What is wrong with me? This is Nick!" He groaned as he walked over to unsuits bath room and stripped himself down and turned the tap to ice cold to help him calm down "It's Nick I can't do that to him. He doesn't even know." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes as he hopped that the cold water would help cool him down "He's 16 don' think like that!" He cried to himself as he tried hard not to touch himself.

Nick wasn't faring much better as he laid under the covers in the dark of the bed room, his body now wrecked in shivers as the teen hormone took over and felt himself react to Monroe the smell of the Blutbad as he moving his hand down his front and started to stoke himself "Monroe." He whimpered as his other hand threw the other bed sheet off himself and started to move his hand faster as he bite down on his free hand to stop himself from cry Monroe's name.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Nick woke, he laid on the bed for a moment trying to think how he ended up at Monroe's spare room…did I have a fight with Juliette?… He thought. Then there was a flash of the night before and his eyes widen as he remembered the curse. Kicking off the covers he runs to the mirror that was inside the old wooden wardrobe. Grabbing the old brass handle he pulled the door open and looked at the mirror he groaned when he saw himself as a 16 years old boy, it was unreal it was like he was seeing himself but it wasn't him. Moving backwards he dropped onto the bed and laid back…what am I going to do!… He thought as he turned to look at the clock by the bed.

Monroe was down stairs making breakfast for him and Nick. He had a fitful night as he spent most of his time thinking of Nick and when he finely gave up the ghost and went down stairs he had to walked pasted the spare room and froze as he smelt what Nick did in there earlier in the night. He had to shake his head of the thought of Nick jerking himself off. "Monroe." Came the soft voice that made him jump as he turned around to face him at the young Grimm

"Nicky, sorry I was deep in thought. Made breakfast thought you would want something filling after last night." Nick nodded with a smile smiled as he made his way to the coffee machine "I thought we should call Rosalee see if she will know if there is any way to change you back." Nick nodded as he put sugar in his coffee

"Sounds alright." He said to him "Monroe have you called Juliette?" The Blutbad turned to look at the teen

"No, did you want me to?" Monroe how hard Nick had been trying to make her happy but the red head wasn't making it easy for him and every time something Grimm related came up she gave him a hard time.

"Please, I don't think I can." He said looking down at the ground

"I will call her after we seen Rosaless." He told Nick, who nodded with a weak smile.

Rosalee stood there looking at Nick, she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her dead "It back fired." She said as she walked over to him, Nick frowned as he checked his eyes

"Yes Monroe said that it might have been the ice cold water." She nodded and then looked at Nick's hands before looking at him in the eyes

"Nick there is no easy way to say this, but the curse that the Hexenbiest used on can't be undone. When they cast the curse it a lifelong one as I am sure Monroe told you it send the person whose been cursed back to when they were babies and they would have to...well grow up." Nick groaned and walked over to the brown leather sofa in the back and sat down

"Is there is nothing you can do?"

"We can see if we can use a spell to make you older but that could makes things worst Nick, I'm sorry." She told him sitting next to him.

It seem for a while Nick was going to do nothing but stare into space before he broke down into tears, Rosalee looked up at Monroe and blinked as she put her arms around the teen "Juliette left this morning." The Blutbad said as he joined the two on the sofa and watched as the Fuchsbau pulled Nick into a hug

"Why would she do that?"

"Things have been unstable for a while." Nick cried on her shoulder. She frowned when the Grimm kept crying and looked at Monroe again who was just as shocked

"Nicky sweetie were you this emotional as a teen?" She asked as the dark haired Grimm pulled back and looked at her. He nodded and wiped his eyes blushing at himself for crying

"I…I was, until Aunt Marie gave some kind of drink that help."

"Did it smell like Lemon grass but taste like carrots?" Monroe asked, turning to look at him Nick frowned deepen as he nodded again

"Yeah I was told to drink it once a week. Why what is it?"

"Well for Blutbads it to help us become manlier if we think we're to…"

"Girly" Nick added, getting a circler nod from Monroe "So if your nephew took it he won't be the one pregnant?"

"Right it stops all those urges and hormones for a subs." Monroe said as he looked towards Roselee to help him out.

"Nicky I can't give you this potion because you already had taken it in the past it won't work again." She spoke softly to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes "It will be alright we will look after you."

"You shouldn't have to."

"We want to." Monroe told him, Nick looked at him with red puffy eyes and it made the Blutbad's heart melt.

Later on Nick feel a sleep on Roselee's soft leaving her and Monroe to talk, she looked at the clock maker and smacked him in the back of the bed "Awo I haven't done anything yet!" He said

"I can smell your arousal a mile away Monroe are you insane!"

"Hey I'm not the only one, he reeks of sub arousal hormones!" He told her, as she walked towards her counter and sat down on a stool "I don't want to do anything to hurt Nick, but I can't always control myself mating season coming up and he's gonna have it bad as us."

"I know I know, god this is bad the heat is going to hit him hard because of that potion. What was she thinking giving it to a Grimm? It could have killed him or or drove him insane." Roseless ranted.

Neither heard the front door open and close as a man walked up to them, while listen to the Fuchsbau rant about Nick's family. "I just don't understand why she did it?" She said again

"To supress his Grimm said as long as she could." Came the voice beside them. They both jumped and looked around to see Renard standing there looking at them with a frown of his own

"God give a guy a heart attack! And how do you know?" Monroe snapped at him. He still didn't trust the man no matter how he helps Nick, one he has a lot of money and two he is still a Royal bastard or not.

"They give it to all the male Grimm's when they turn 16 encase they come into their powers to early while they are not emotionally ready." He said as he looked over to the sofa at Nick who was curled up.

Nick woke up hearing Renard, he sat up rubbing his eyes "Nick." Renard said as he walked over to him and sat down on the small coffee table as he looked at the young Grimm. When Hank told him what happen he was shocked and had to see this for himself

"Captain…" Nick stopped he couldn't think what to say

"Nick…I hate to lose one of my best detectives but I can't…" Nick put his hand up to stop him

"Don't …I…I know." The dark haired Grimm said looking anywhere but the man in front of him

"I hate this as much as you Nick, that spell had been band for 50 years for a good reason. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I will help any way I can, you can still do your Grimm work. Nick let me go thought my contacts and I will see what I can find." He said to him as he stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

The days turned into weeks and Nick was still stuck as a 16 year old, but the new got worst because the curse affects Grimm differently and the ice cold water stopped the spell in its tracks. The reason why they don't works so well on Grimms is it makes them stuck at the age they are at. "What?" Nick asked as he felt himself choke on his drink

"You're stuck 16 years old well 17 your 17 years old not 16." Roselee told him as she sat next to him on the sofa in Monroe's home

"Stuck as in forever like this or you can't find an anit-curse?" Monroe asked her as he sat near Nick as the Grimm rubbed the back of his head

"Both." She told them "Nick sweetie I know this isn't easy but we are still trying. But I'm afraid that we won't find anything before mating season."

Nick's head shoot up and looked at them as if they were insane, Monroe looked away blushing as did Roselee "Mating Season for you guys?" He asked, feeling his mouth and throat become dry

"Not just us Nick you to. You going to affected as well probably harder than us because your natural hormones have been blocked for so long they are now have been freed it will be in over drive." Roselee told him as she placed a hand on his hand and giving it a sight squeeze

"Oh god this keeps getting better and better." He groaned falling back against the seat of the sofa with his eyes closed. Monroe looked worryingly at Nick before looking up at Roselee

"We will talk more about this another day, we will let all this sink in." He told the young Grimm, Nick still had his eyes closed when he nodded

"Yeah sure." He mumbled, pushing himself up off the sofa. "I'm going to upstairs for a lay down." He said as she walked passed them going up the stairs.

"Yeah alright Nicky I will call you for dinner?" Monroe asked

"Thanks."

Roselee looked as Nick walked up the stairs, she waited for the bed room door to click shut before looking back at the Blutbad "He's taking it hard." Monroe told her "He misses doing something, he misses his job and his other friends. Renard had been back around to talk to him."

"I guess he found nothing?"

"No. I don't know what to do he seem so depressed." He told her "And Mating Season is only around the corner and his scent is getting stronger I am know fighting off other Wesen off my property. It's like Christmas sale." The Blutbad said, the fox looked at him sadly and touched his arms before looking at him

"Monroe maybe you should talked to him, let him know his options though his first heat." She told him softly "I will get some herbs in for him. He's scared and his hormones are running his body he just needs help."

Hours later

Nick came down stairs and stood looking at Monroe who was busy in the kitchen "Any chance you will let a minor have a beer?" Nick asked, Monroe spun around and looked at Nick

"Sure help yourself." He watched Nick pull out a beer and pull the cap off with his other hand before taking a mouthful "Dinner will be ready in hour, I thought I would cook you something you like."

"You didn't have to do that." Nick said softly

"No it's fine, you need a bit of comfort in a time like this." Monroe told him, Nick just stood there awkwardly

"Between you and Roselee I've been pampered." He mumbled. Blutbad sighed as he sipped his beer.

Rubbing his eyes Monroe looked at Nick before downing the rest of his beer before speaking "Nicky…this mating season there are options for you, you could take that potion you wanted to but she said it make things worse. You could lock yourself in your Aunt's trailer until it's over or…"

"Or?" Nick asked, he already seem to know what the 'or' was from the blush that formed on high on his cheeks.

"Or choose a mate. But there will be a high chance of you get pregnant and whomever you choose you will be bound to them for…ever." The Blutbad blushed himself rubbing the back of his head

"Oh." Nick whispered looking at him. He was quiet for a long time and Monroe wondered what was he thinking "And if I chose the last options whom do I pick?" Nick asked, making Monroe stiffen as he leaned against the counter trying to keep himself in control

"Then you need someone you can trust."

"Like you." Nick asked

"Y…Yeah, someone…. Like… me." Nick smiled and walked over to Monroe who needed the counter for support when Nick stood close enough to feel the Blutbad's breath on his face. He looked up into Monroe's face and leaned closer

"Do you want me?" Nick asked shyly as he lid his head on his shoulder

"God more than anything." Monore whispered feeling his control slip a little more. Nick let out a little sigh against Monroe's neck

"I want you to." He whispered back, knowing he could hear him. "Can I choose you?"

Pulling Nick away from his body and looked at him closely for a moment the Blutbad seem to seem to be having control problems "Nicky if you choose me you're stuck with me, there will be no going back I will breed you like you're a bitch."

"I will be the bitch Monroe."

"Umm true, okay alright but still you should know I will not be in control and and…"

"Do you want me to be your mate or not?" Nick asked

"Want so much want!" Monroe growled as he pinned Nick to the fridge and kissed him moving his mouth down the Grimm's slender neck and sucking on the soft skin until a bruised formed where he would sink his teeth in.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick must have passed out after Monroe sunk his teeth into his neck, because when he woke up he was laying in the Blutbad's bed naked as said Blutbad was licking the bite "Ummm my sweet little Grimm just begging to be mine." Monroe growled into his neck as his hot rough hands moved over Nick's naked form

"Monroe." Nick whimpered as those hands moved down his chest pinching his nipples as he raked his nails down his chest over his stomach bypassing the Grimm's hard member making him whimpered and moan as he back his backside up against Monroe very hard and very long and thick member.

Growling softly into Nick's neck Monroe pulled Nick's leg up exposing his tiny open "Going to fill you until you burst." He rumbled as he started to rut against him making Nick moan as he felt the large organ breech his entrance

"M…Monroe." Nick cried out

"So wet not even in heat yet." He told him as he pushed himself into the young Grimm as he held into him as he sunk himself deeper into him

"Ahhh!" Nick cried out as he felt the Blutbad's cock bury itself deep inside of him

"So tight Nick. I'm going to tie you to my bed and keep you naked so I can fuck you any time I want." He growled as he started rocking his hips into him getting a screams out of Grimm as he continued to rock into him at his own pace lapping up the wonderful moans and cries that came from his little mates.

Nick couldn't move he was pinned to Monroe's chest as the his large cock drove deeper and deeper inside of him, his body hummed like a violin and he screamed and tried to bow his back as he battered his sweet spot making him see stars as he felt the Blutbad turn him onto his stomach and bite down into his neck and started ramming into the Grimm without mercy until Nick climax screaming Monroe's name as he blacked out once again just at Monroe's knot bloomed.

It seem hours later before Nick woke up he was still warped in Monroe's arms and he could still him inside of him and the ach of their joining still burned deep in their bones. "Ummm are you okay?" He purred onto Nick's neck

"Y…Yeah it was amazing Monroe it was the best sex I ever had." He smiled as he nuzzled into the arm that he was using as a pillow

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He whispered, Nick could hear his worried tone as he spoke to him

"Nothing than being waited on hand and foot for a couple of days by my handsome mate won't cure." Monroe chuckled as he nuzzled into his neck licking the edge of the angry looking bite

"Ummmm I think I work something out."

Couple of days later…

Renard turned up at the house again and notice the bite mark on the back of the young Grimm's neck, he felt a wave of anger wash over him as he turned to the Blutbad that was walking into the living room with the tray of coffee "You couldn't wait until his heat set in couldn't you, what a surprise." Renard said, the Blutbad snarled at him and looked ready to flip out on the man. Nick blinked in shock at his Captain

"Captain!" Nick yelled as he turned to looked at dark haired man

"Nick I came here to tell you that if you go through your heat 'alone' then there was a chance it could have broken the spell but instead this animal dragged you into bed!" The Captain snarled again looking as if Monroe was a bad smell.

Monroe himself looked hurt that he could have just cost his mate everything he wanted back all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He looked down and ways from the other man and looked towards his mate who looked like he could kill Renard "Don't be rude to my mate Captain, I made my choice with Monroe and I don't regret a single moment." Nick said as he went quiet for a while

"Nick I'm sorry." Monroe whispered as he walked over to his Grimm and warped his arms around him and pulling him to his chest as he nosed his neck, Nick sighed as he rubbed Monroe's hands softly

"It's not your fault Eddie, what's done is done and I won't change us for the world." He whispered as Renard watched in frustration Nick was going to be stuck as a 16 year old because of that damn wolf. He left not long after they started making gooey eyes towards each other and the broke in to kissing.

Nick had become very quiet after Renard left and Monroe had stood there watching him as Nick sat on the sofa and curled himself up under a fluffy blanket "Nicky." Monroe whispered as he walked in carrying a cup of coffee for his mate. Nick looked up at him and smiled as he passed him a cup of coffee and knelt in front of him "Nicky I know you're up set about what happen that we mated before your heat and you could have had a chance at being back to normal." He told him, Nick looked into his coffee feeling the warmth of the cup spread though his hands before he looked back at Monroe

"I don't blame you, we both wanted it and Renard came to us with that bit of imfo a bit late didn't he?" Nick told him as he placed the cup down and cupped the Blutbad face and kissed him on the lips "Yes I am a bit sad but I get to spend my life with you." He smiled

"I feel like I trapped you I just want the best for you."

"I still be a Grimm and do my job I know Hank and Renard will help me?" He smiled, Monore nuzzled Nick's hand as he looked at him

"I don't think Renard has your best interest in his heart did you smell him he was so angry that we mated.

"Monroe… he just upset that he losing a good cop that's it." He smiled "Nothing else okay."

"I don't know Nick very he's around you he smells like he's wants you." Nick just smiled at him and kisses him

"I'm yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Months later…

Nick was out doing his Grimm work, much to the annoyances of Monroe but a bunch of children have gone missing and Hank need Nick's help because he was pretty sure no normal man could have done this and he was right. It was Schakal who loves the taste of young children but Nick was lucky enough to get to him before he could start his meal. The Grimm ended up with some cuts and bruises and covered in Schakal blood, he stood there dripping in blood and feel like his ribs have been used as a key board, he heard the children cry making him picked up the dirty rag and wipe his face as he walked over to the cages and open the door just as Hank started to come to. They had the task now of getting all the kids to the hospital but all the kids wanted to do was hid around Nick, it turns out that this Schakal had a thing for cat like wesen.

Renard turned up just after Hank left with the kids in the back of the ambulance, the captain watched as the Grimm hid from the other cops by heading towards some motel in the area, Hank had told them that Young Nick was passing by when he heard the cries from the children and called the police and went in to save them when he saw that the man was going kill one of children.

He booked into a motel room and collected his key and headed for the room, he was on his mobile talking to Monroe "I'm okay I just book the room to get his blood off my face, no I'm not staying the night I'm not planning to anyway, unless you want to join me." Nick smiled as he pushed the key into the lock "Alright spoil sport just pick me up then, yeah yeah see you then." He smiled "I love you to." He let out a sigh as he walked in side pushing the door closed. Nick headed to the bath room pulling at his clothes off knowing Monroe would bring some with him, he moved to the shower and turned it on as he removed the rest of his clothed.

Renard stood outside the room giving nick a few minutes alone, he heard a shower turn on and picked the lock on the door. Once the door was unlocked he walked inside shutting the door once again. He moved towards the bathroom as he saw small piles of clothes dotted along the floor, the door was open a cracked making it easier to push the door open. There he stood there looking at the young Grimm that stood in the spray of hot water washing away the blood. His licked his lips as watched the water run down the tanned skin of the Grimm.

Nick picked up the motel shampoo and rubbed it into his hair and then rubbed some of the soapy suds on his skin before sticking is head back under the water fountain before shaking his head liked a dog and that is when he see from the corner of his eyes he could see a man in a suit. Standing till he grabbed the towel off the windowsill and jumped out the tube and turned to face the man "Captain." Nick said with a shocked look as his captain watched the water roll, trickle and drip off Nick. The man threw his coat somewhere in the bed room and started pulling at his collar and tie

"If you were my mate I would have tied you to the bed or very least make sure you couldn't get out of the bed room." The man told him, there was very little emotion on Renard's face but there was lust and only lust. Nick let out a nervous chuckle before he notice how quiet the other man was and it made him uneasy …maybe Monroe was right…he thought as the man was closer to him

"You are joking… right?" Nick asked watching the man stand in front of him

"Why would I joke about that? There isn't much I can do about you being a bitch to that Blutbad and really not I can do about getting pregnant by him. I rather have the mutt angry at me for sleeping with you and knocking you up rather than killing his whelps." He said calmly, too calmly for Nick's liking.

"Renard stop this is… fuck I don't know what this is but back the fuck off Sean!" Nick said pushing the man back with brute forces in to the wall. Renard fell back smashing the brick/tiled and splintering the door frame, the Grimm moved and tried to jump over the Royal only to have the man grab his ankle pulling him to the floor. Nick dropped to the floor and landed funny on his arm making him groan in pain as he tried to push himself back up but only to have his arms pulled behind his back and handcuffed

"Back in the old days Nick a Royal was in his or rights to have a Grimm in their beds and I am in my right to bed my fucking Grimm be damned if you mated." Nick winced as Renard tighten the handcuffs around the young teen's wrist before looping his tie around Nick neck and pulled on it making the Grimm cry out with a choking sob.

Monroe was running a little late to pick up Nick, he was half way across town dropping of a clock and then he had to go home and pick up something's for Nick and then drove to the motel by the train tracks. He parked his car in the parking lot where there was a few other cars that look like they have been out there while. Picking up the bag that was filled with Nick's clothes. He was humming happily as he moved towards room Nick told him to go to. He stopped dead at Nick's door and froze the smell of fear, pain, blood he growled at the door and pushed it open braking the lock.

He stood there and looked around the room the smell was over powering he could see things were up turned and smashed to the ground. "Nick?" He called out as he walked into the room "Nicky!" He yelled as he walked into the bath room to find Nick was in the bath the shower water was running on him as he laid curled up naked as the ice cold water washed over him, but it did nothing to mask the smell of who hurt Nick.

Monroe rushed over to him and turned the showered off and pulled Nick's face towards him and looked at the bruises "Nicky." He whispered as h heard the pained whimper come out of Nick's mouth

"M…Monroe." He whimpered as the injured Grimm open his eyes

"Shhh its okay I'm here I'm here." He whispered as he helped lifted Nick out of the tube and rushed him to his car placing him in the back covering him in a blanket before jumping into the front seat of his car and drove to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Monroe paced outside in the hallway, he was trying to get his beast under control he couldn't flip out now that would be the worst thing to do. The door to Nick's room open and a Doctor stepped out and looked at the older man "How is he?" Monroe asked

"He's got some broken ribs and a broken hand, cuts, bruises." The man said as he looked at the man up and down "Can I ask are you his guardian?"

"Yes." Monroe said thought gritted teeth, he has been asked that 4 times since he got there and it wasn't getting any better. He wanted to tell them 'No he is my mate.' but that would go down like a lead weight.

"Okay, well as you know he was raped and there was some odd… tearing."

"Odd?" The Blutbad asked

"It's not something I seen before in these type of cases." The doctor tells him, Monroe felt himself shake as he looked back up at him

"Can I go and sit with him?" The doctor nodded to him and wrote something down

"He is sedated at the moment and on some heavy pain killers."

He walked into the dully lit room and walked in closing the door, he could see that Nick was not a sleep how could he be a sleep he's a Grimm sedatives don't tend to work on Grimms or Wesen to well they would need stronger dose. He walked over to Nick and sit in a chair in front of him as Nick curled up on himself just looking out at the window "Hey." Monroe whispered as he reached out to take Nick's hand. The dark hair teen let the Blutbad warped his warm hand around his own and it made him smile a little

"You smell good." Nick whispered hoarsely "I like your smell." He whispers softly that it could almost be missed

"I like you scent to." He whispered, Nick looked hollow for a moment before closed his eyes trying to stop the tears

"I smell like him." He cried, Monroe shook his head and moved closer to the bed and brushed his cheek and kissed his forehead

"Shhh don't worry about that, you will soon be smelling like a hospital." He told him, it broke his heart to see Nick like this. "It will all be okay." He whispered, he knew it won't but they both need that kind of hope.

When Nick was finely a sleep Hank turned up, he stood at the door looking in though the small window making Monroe standing and walked towards the door. He opening the door and then stood in the hall way pulling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and looked at the cop "The hospital called us. Do you know…"

"Your boss did this to him." The Bultbad growled, Hank blinked in shock and then looked at the figure curled up on the bed under the blue blanket

"Renard? Why on Earth would he do that?" He asked

"Because he thinks Nick should be his." The clock maker hissed at the man before he started pacing again "Look these Royals have in their heads that they control everything. Even Renard in all the good he has tried to do still thinks like Royal and Royal tend to think that people belong to them." Hank grabbed Monroe's arms and stopped him from pacing

"Go back to Nick look after him let me deal with Renard." He said as he hung his head before looking back up "I will deal with Renard okay, I will keep this quiet about who it is okay so he can't wind of this." The Blutbad nodded and walked passed him and back into Nick's room.

The next day Monroe still hadn't left he sat by Nick's bed all night just watching his mate sleep. Most of his sleep was filled with nightmares and he had to be give more sedative to help him sleep. It wasn't until midmorning before Nick woke up, he laid there blinking at Monroe as the man dose on the chair. Nick reached out with his good arm and tapped the older man's hands waking him up "Uuuha what?" The Blutbad mumbled as he jumped awake and looked at Nick

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered

"No it's okay." The man smile softly and he looked at his mate "What's up?" He whispered as he watched Nick lay back on the bed

"Renard he's gonna get away with this." Nick whispered as he looked up at the roof

"Like hell he is." He growled "I don't care who or what he is he raped you and tried to impregnate you, I will gut him." he told him, Nick felt tears burn his eyes as he turned to look at the Blutbad

"Monroe he's got power behind him, even if this goes through a court of law this will course more problems and -and if I am p…pregnant with his child and his family finds out what do think they will do?" The clock maker was quiet as he looked at the Grimm and sighed as he took Nick's hands and kissed them

"They would take you from me." He whispered sadly, he looked up into Nick hazel green eyes and went to wipe the tears way from the bruised face "What do you want to do?" He asked softly as he thumbed the tops of his cheeks bones

"Just to go home and curl up in our bed with you holding me." Nick whispered "Monroe how would know who got me pregnant?" He asked softly, the Blutbad sighed and ran his hands though Nick inky black locks

"By smell, if you smell like me then it's our child." He told him gently

"Would kill it if it's not yours?"

"No, but let's not worry about that for the time being okay." The clock maker said just as the door open and a nurse walked in.


End file.
